locas vacaciones gruvia y nalu
by himawari waifu
Summary: lucy se enfada con natsu y se va a un hotel pero se lleva a juvia de paso convenciendo le con una cosa que iso gray..ahora gray y natsu deberán ir a buscarlas pero no sera sencillo...


Juvia:…lucy….me dirás otra vez que es lo que hacemos aquí juvia esta confundida….-mirando lo que parecía un hotel de lujo 5 estrellas-….

lucy:…es mas que obvio a lo que vinimos aquí juvia y es a tomar vacaciones!..-sonriendo tan enérgicamente mirando el hotel también-….no es perfecto…

juvia:..juvia cree que al menos de vimos avisar a gray-sama o natsu-san. Solo avisamos a mira-san y juvia tendrá algunos problemas por haberme ido sin dejar un mensaje a gray-sama…-preocupada(llevaba un buen tiempo saliendo con gray)-….

lucy:…nada de eso!..-molesta-…además es mas por esa razón que vinimos de vacaciones. Para alejarnos una semana de ellos últimamente se han puesto muy pesados y ya me canse por mi parte ver como pelean y destrozan las cosas no pude pagar la renta a tiempo y casi me botan y natsu tiene esa parte de culpa!..-molesta con el pelirosa(también ambos salían)-…además mira-san se los debe a ver dicho ya..le encargue que se los comentara solo cuando pasaran unas muy buenas horas. Pero..-riéndose-…ellos no sabrán donde estamos..

juvia:. Pero juvia extraña a gray-sama además gray-sama no le ha hecho nada mal-..

lucy:…recuerda la vez que le mostrarte tu peluche favorito de el y "sin querer" lo rompió?...pues escuche una conversación de el con cana que te lo rompió por que no le gusto….-mirándola-..

juvia:….lucy…-tomándola del brazo y entrando con sus cosas al hotel-….vamos a vacacionar!...

lucy:..ese es el espíritu!..-riéndose-…

mientras tanto en el gremio….

natsu:…lucy!?..-ya llevaba como 3 horas buscando hasta dentro de los barriles de cerveza que cana se tomaba a la rubia y nada-…lucy estas hay?...-levantando el plato donde tenia un trazo de pastel y recibiendo una mirada algo confundida de parte de erza-….

erza:..natsu..me puedes decir como lucy podría esconderse debajo de un plato?...-mirándolo-…

natsu:…-bajando el plato-..no lose…-mirando todo el gremio-..has visto a lucy?...-preguntándole a erza-..

erza:..no lo siento…-sigue comiendo su pastel-….

gray:….que haces tonto?...-traumándose por que por primera vez en su vida su ropa no desaparecía por culpa de el sino que natsu se la arranco y empezó a sacudirla como si esperara que algo o "alguien" callera o saliera de el-..

natsu:..lucy estas en los pantalones del hielo!?...-sacudiéndolos mas fuerte los pantalones-…

gray:..entrégame mi ropa!...-quitándosela y colocándosela de nuevo-…y a lucy no la e visto..

mirajane:…gray…

gray:…mi ropa!?...-tocándose el cuerpo pero dándose cuenta que tenia la ropa puesta aun-…

mirajane:…no…-sonriéndole-…..no notas que te falta algo o alguien?...

gray:…algo o alguien?...-mirándose y tocándose para ver si era verdad hasta que siente un click en su cabeza-….JUVIA!?...-gritando a todo pulmón-….

natsu:…un momento!?...-mirando a gray y luego a mirajane-….será que….-alterándose-…juvia se llevo a lucy y ahora cobrara venganza por ser su rival de amores y lo que no sabe es que lucy esta conmigo y sere veodo!?...-hablándolo tan rápido pero entendiéndose-…

gray:..no se que es mas estúpido. Si el hecho que entendí la estupidez que dijo rápido este cabeza de flama o que dijo veodo en vez de viudo e_e….-con una gotita en la cabeza-….

mirajane:..bueno, ellas dos se fueron a vacacionar…-sonriendo-..

gray:…vacacionar?...como es eso? Y por que no me dijo eso juvia?..-confundido y molesto-…

Erza:..y por que no me invitaron a mi!?..-escuchando todo-…

natsu:…habrá dejado comida?..-pensando-…

gray:..y como es que se fueron o a done fueron?...-mirando a mirajane-..

mirajane:…se fueron desde unas buenas horas y pues lo lamento pero no puedo responderle mas chicos solo diré que lucy agarro a juvia y después de decir "que tanto natsu y gray se jodan!"….-mirando a otro lado dudosa-…no se el por que pero no puedo decir nada mas..-empezando a limpiar la mesa-….

natsu/gray:….-ambos con la boca abierta-….

mirajane:…-mirando a los dos-….chicos déjenlas descansar ellas solo quieren descansar puede que solo sea una molestia breve..

gray:..puedo entender que lucy se moleste con el cerebro de flama y eso pero…por que se llevo a MI novia!? e_e …

natsu:…eres tsundere!..

Erza:…la hiciste esperar mucho para decirle lo que sentías…

cana:…te desnudas enfrente de mujeres ajenas…

mirajane:…le rompiste su peluche favorito…

natsu:…no me volviste mi revista de lo mejores magos del mundo!...

happy:…me gusta el pescado crudo!...

gray:…bien bien entiendo! Excepto los últimos dos!...pero si ella se fue sin decir mas pues que haga lo que quiera!...-sentándose en los asientos de la barra-…

mirajane:..comente que en el hotel donde estarán las chicas se hospedaran algunos chicos que fueron catalogados los mas sexis del mundo?...

gray/natsu:…-apareciendo con sus cosas y el pequeño happy con su pescado en los brazos-….vamos!...-salen corriendo-..

mirajane:..al menos saben donde están?...-sonriente-…

gray/natsu:…-retrocediendo y mirándola-….

mirajane:..aunque las chicas solo me comentaron esas cosas. No me dijeron el hotel especifico….

cana:..hotel Magic Dream…-bebiendo un barril-…..escuche a lucy decir eso cuando salía con juvia del gremio….

gray:…gracias! Vamos flama!...-corriendo-…

natsu:…lucy voy a salvarte de las garra de esos chicos!...-agarrando a happy de la cola y sale corriendo-…  
happy:…ayeeeee!...-siendo arrastradoXD-…..

continuara… 


End file.
